Assassin (Episode)
Assassin is de zevende aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. De aflevering speelt zich af voor Hostage Crisis en na Lethal Trackdown. Newsreel 250px|thumb|Padmé & Ahsoka op Alderaan 250px|thumb|Ahsoka beschermt Amidala Criminals captured! Jedi Master Plo Koon and Padawan Ahsoka Tano successfully thwarted an attempt on Mace Windu's life, killing Bounty Hunter Aurra Sing in the process. Since that time, young Ahsoka has grown strong in the ways of the Force. Now, after several harrowing adventures alongside her Master, the two Jedi have returned to the Temple on Coruscant to receive their next mission.... Synopsis De Jedi High Council feliciteert Ahsoka Tano na haar missies op Florrum en Mandalore. Terwijl Anakin Skywalker naar Balith wordt gestuurd, moet Ahsoka op Coruscant blijven om haar missies volledig te rapporteren. ’s Nachts krijgt ze echter een visioen van Aurra Sing die van plan is om iemand te kwetsen uit Ahsoka’s nauwe omgeving. Ahsoka vraagt raad aan Yoda die zegt dat ze sterker aan het worden is in de Force door de visioenen. Hij raadt haar aan om er goed over te mediteren en dat ze zo mogelijk nog meer kan zien, ook al is de toekomst altijd in beweging. In een volgend visioen ziet Ahsoka dat Padmé Amidala het doelwit is van Aurra. Aangezien Padmé en Ahsoka goed met elkaar overeenkomen, gaat Ahsoka de Senator waarschuwen over het aankomende gevaar. Padmé staat echter op het punt om te vertrekken naar Alderaanwaar ze een voordracht geeft over het vluchtelingenprobleem tijdens de Clone Wars. Ondanks het feit dat haar visioen vaag blijft, kan Ahsoka Amidala niet zomaar laten vertrekken naar Alderaan. Ze reist mee aan boord de J-Type Diplomatic Barge met Gregar Typho en C-3PO. ’s Nachts krijgt Ahsoka opnieuw een visioen waaruit blijkt dat Aurra aan boord is van het schip. De Togruta Padawan stormt Amidala’s slaapkamer in, maar er is van Aurra geen spoor te bekennen. Teleurgesteld in zichzelf verlaat Ahsoka de slaapkamer van Padmé. Wanneer Bail Organa Padmé en haar gezelschap verwelkomd, ziet Ahsoka opnieuw meer over de aanslag. Ze vraagt aan Padmé om de speech uit te stellen. Captain Typho stelt voor om Ahsoka de zaal uit haar visioen te laten herkennen. Ahsoka herkent de zaal uit haar visioen, maar omdat ze niet kan zien of Padmé al dan niet wordt geraakt, wil Amidala sowieso haar plannen niet wijzigen. Tijdens de speech houden Ahsoka en Typho de wacht. Aurra Sing is wel degelijk aanwezig en sluipt door de gangen waar ze enkele Senate Commandos onschadelijk maakt. Ze maakt zich klaar om te vuren en op dat moment grijpt Ahsoka in en stormt ze naar Sings schuilplaats tussen de luchtroosters. Ze is net op tijd om het Adventurer Hunting Rifle weg te duwen met de Force. In plaats van een dodelijke treffer, raakt Aurra Padmé enkel in de schouder met een schampschot. Ahsoka voelt zich opnieuw gefaald, maar Padmé weet uiteraard beter. Hoewel ze nu duidelijk in gevaar is, weigert ze in te gaan op het verzoek van Ahsoka en Bail om terug naar Coruscant te reizen. Ahsoka heeft echter een plan om Aurra om de tuin te leiden. Tijdens de speech neemt een BD-3000 Luxury Droid gehuld in een cap de plaats in van Amidala. De echte Amidala spreekt via een comlink haar speech in die door de Droid wordt gehouden. Toch is Aurra Sing Ahsoka opnieuw te slim af. Ze sluipt door de gangen, maar niet naar de kamer van de speech, maar naar Padmé’s kamer. Ahsoka wordt dit op het laatste moment gewaar en net wanneer Aurra vuurt, springt Ahsoka tevoorschijn om de blasterschoten te blokkeren. Aurra Sing neemt Ahsoka van kortbij onder vuur waardoor Ahsoka lichtgewond raakt in de arm. Maar de Bounty Hunter had niet gerekend op het feit dat Padmé haar blaster had getrokken waarmee ze Aurra uitschakelt en verdooft. Typho arresteert Sing die wordt afgevoerd wanneer Padmé en haar gezelschap weer op Coruscant is geland. Yoda vraagt Ahsoka om na te gaan wie Sing inhuurde. Ze zei immers dat ze was ingehuurd door iemand die een persoonlijke haat had tegen Amidala. Ahsoka voelt verschillende elementen die ze echter niet kan combineren. Padmé begrijpt echter om wie het gaat. Anakin en Ahsoka brengen vervolgens een bezoekje aan Ziro the Hutt in het Judiciary Central Detention Center. Ziro zegt niets van deze opdracht te weten, maar verspreekt zich wanneer Ahsoka begint te bluffen. Ziro beseft maar al te goed dat hij nog wat langer in de cel zal moeten blijven. Nieuw *Maysano *Balith Bekend Personages *Ahsoka Tano *Padmé Amidala *Gregar Typho *Yoda *Aurra Sing Species *K'lor'slug - debuut in CW *Ng'ok *Togruta *Hutt Locaties *Coruscant *Alderaan **Aldera Royal Palace Cast *Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano *Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala *Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker *James Mathis III as Captain Typho and medical droid *Tom Kane as the narrator/Yoda *Phil LaMarr as Bail Organa and Senate Guard #2 *Corey Burton as Ziro the Hutt and Senate Guard #1 *Jaime King as Aurra Sing *James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon *Terrence Carson as Mace Windu *Flo DiRe as Jocasta Nu Bron *Assassin op SW.com category:Televisie